Introduction to the Resubmitted Application- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The only substantive comment regarding the Adminstrative Core was the request that the Core Principal Investigator, Dennis R. Voelker increase his time commitment to Administration to 5%. This change has been made in the resubmitted application.